1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to lighting, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode panel fixture. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for the wide emission of low-intensity light.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, lighting fixtures are either point light sources, such as incandescent bulbs, or linear light sources, such as fluorescent light tubes. Point light sources are typically shaded or directed in such way so as not to be directly in the line of sight for an individual since the high intensity of point light sources can cause discomfort. Point light sources usually emit light at a relatively high-intensity so as to be able to provide a sufficient lighting. Linear light sources can be less intense but yet emit sufficient lighting because the light emits all along the length of the linear light source. Although not as intense, linear light sources are typically diffused or shielded in such way so as not to cause discomfort. The diffusers of most linear light sources are configured to emulate a planar light source by widely diffusing a source light into a lower intensity light across a plane.
Lighting schemes are implemented by using lamps or lighting fixtures mounted on the ceiling, walls or furniture. Typically, ceiling light fixtures and wall light fixtures are used for room lighting, and furniture lighting fixtures and lamps are used for area lighting. However, there are other types of ceiling lighting fixtures and wall light fixtures that can also be used for accent lighting for an area of the room along with other ceiling lighting fixtures or wall light fixtures that are providing room lighting.
Light architects try to light rooms such that a light source or light sources will provide sufficient light to the entire room such that areas of the room are not too bright or not too dark for the intended use of the room. Further, the light sources should not cause any discomfort in the nominal viewing directions within the room. Furthermore, light architects will try to use light fixtures that complement or fit in with the décor of the room. Rooms are usually designed with such concerns in mind such that the room is constructed with the appropriate openings and wiring boxes in the ceilings and/or the walls for light fixtures. However, décors change and the intended use for room changes as well as the fact that some rooms were always poorly lit and/or have lighting that is too intense. Thus, lighting fixtures that do not require major reconstruction or rewiring that can provide comfortable light while fitting into the décor of the room are desirable.